


Name me

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Den lille Havfrue [1]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, and the little mermaid has yet to receive one, in which the importance of names is there again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: name me, say the mermaid’s feet / the sea is tinted / blood red and sorrow-blue / each night as the sun sinks / fat and glowingor:in which there is a tragedy, still, but it is different in origin





	Name me

name me, say the mermaid’s eyes  
               give me  
                              a soul  
                              a purpose  
                              a legacy  
the prince smiles  
               his teeth ground sharp  
               his hands resting on her flesh  
               “you have such a beautiful smile”

name me, say the mermaid’s feet  
               the sea is tinted  
                              blood red and sorrow-blue  
               each night as the sun sinks  
               fat and glowing  
the prince kisses her hand  
               his sword not yet cleaned  
               his grip tight  
               “you dance as if you were born for it”

name me, say the mermaid’s tears  
               please  
               I do not mind that you love another  
                              but name me  
                                              save me  
the prince cracks open an oyster and finds a pearl  
               he gifts it to his bride  
               who hasn’t yet said a word  
               “she’s lucky, this one. A pearl in every oyster, fish in every net.”

name me, say the mermaid’s hands  
               wound around a dagger  
               (his bride is still and still asleep in his arms)  
the prince sleeps, still  
               outside, the storm rages

name me, says the prince’s blood  
               dripping from nameless hands  
               and nameless teeth  
               you needn’t love me  
               only name me  
The prince lies still in his bride’s arms  
               her white hands dotted red  
               her dark hair wet  
               and before the dagger cuts her skin  
               she wakes

And names  
               the mermaid  
               and her bloodshed hands

(she isn’t scared  
               not of shark’s teeth  
               nor bleeding feet  
               or raging storms  
the sea does not kill  
               that which names  
               her child)


End file.
